sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Otto Delaney
Otto "Big Otto" Delaney was a SAMCRO Member who was incarcerated. His wife was Luann Delaney, Gemma Teller Morrow's best friend. Since his incarceration, Luann's made ends meet producing "mature porn" movies. He had her name tattooed on his left arm and has a large tribal tattoo on his right arm. He has a sister with the ADA in Lodi. Biography Otto was a member of the Redwood Charter until he was arrested and sent to Stockton State Prison‏‎ in the mid 1990's. He had years added to his original six year sentence for things he did for the MC inside. In March of 1997 he broke a man's collarbone and two ribs. In August, 1999 he shivved a guy for being a rat and two years were added. In December, 2001 he tried to broker a deal with GN and got his left eye slashed. Season One He is first seen protecting Chuck Marstein in prison from Lin Triad members. He later hints to Clay and Jax that Chucky has a "condition" when the club take him in to get money he stole from the Lin Triad and give his share to Luann. Agent Stahl later uses his wife arrest on drug charges to get him to rat and get him parole in 3 months. He later meets with Luann who warns him Stahl is trying to use RICO on the club. Otto manages to get Luann clear of the charges and looks like he is going to rat the club out but slams Stahl's head into the table for arresting Luann and showing he didn't rat. Season Two In the beginning of Season 2 Otto explains the increase of violence in prison with the Aryans, to Clay and Jax. Then, he is ambushed by inmate Squirrel and two others who are affiliated with the Aryan Brotherhood. He was able to fight them off for a while until they pinned him down and Squirrel stabbed him in the eye. The attack left him with only 10% vision in one eye and blind in the other. During the season finale, Otto and another inmate (presumably a member of the Black Guerrilla Family) attack the Aryan who had previously attacked Otto. Otto stabs the Aryan in his neck with a shiv killing him, unaware there is a camera in the library watching it happen. Season Three Otto tells Clay and Bobby that he has been sentenced to death for the stabbing of the Aryan who attacked him, and that he has to resort to a public defender who, apparently, does not speak English well. He explains that it is felt that he "continues to exhibit a pattern of aggressive behavior," and that this means he will not be able to plea to a lesser charge. He asks Lenny the Pimp, another imprisoned SAMCRO Member, for information on Jimmy O and the Russians, which he passes on to the club through a coded message. Season Four At the start of season four, Otto remains on death row while the rest of the club leaves prison. However, they have a good-bye present smuggled to his cell in the form of a razor, which he uses on his wrist, seemingly to deny the legal system the pleasure of taking his life. However, it appears that he was just trying to get into the prison infirmary. While he is strapped to a bed in the infirmary, an incarcerated Russian mafia member is brought in and restrained, he is later killed by Otto with a shiv. Before he bleeds out, Otto tells him "this is for Jax Teller." The rest of the time he is continuously tortured by images of his deceased wife by Lincoln Potter, who is trying to get him to rat on the club. Otto has arguably suffered more than any club member, and this is evidenced by him being on death row now. Eventually he does turn in information about Bobby Elvis in exchange for a faster execution date and visitation privileges for '''Lenny 'The Pimp' Janowitz '''because according to Potter, Bobby killed Luann. He is last seen when he forces Bobby to read the list of all his former criminal acts and then Bobby is taken away. Season Five Tara volunteers at the prison in an attempt to turn Otto's statement, telling him the RICO case is stalled and his execution date is as well, but he refuses. This is lead by her bringing in some of Luann's perfume. She tells him that he not only wants to die because Luann is gone but also guilt over betraying the club. He gets Tara to put some on her wrist and he smells it and starts masturbating to the smell. After a few episodes he says he will turn the statement around, if she brings him one more thing of his Luann's, he asks for a rosary of her's so he can say one last prayer, Tara puts it around his neck and he asks her to leave so he can pray in peace. When Tara leaves he presses the assistance button so the other doctors come and take him out, them not knowing that he has a blunt object under his clothes around his neck, a male orderly/officer removes Otto's right hand from restraint and he punches the orderly/officer in the crotch, dropping him to the floor and stabs the female nurse in the neck about 5 times stating "Sons live, Redwood bleeds". It is later revealed that Otto did this because it would mean his testimony for the RICO case against SAMCRO would be dismissed and to hurt Jax for failing to protect Luann from Georgie. He is later attacked by a man who turns out to be the nurse's brother, Lee Toric . He later told Otto that he will live "the most excruciatingly painful months of his sick and miserable life" . In the season finale, Otto bites off his own tongue when asked to give his testimony to the police about killing the nurse. He throws his tongue at the window that Lee is watching from. This action was to keep himself from ratting and Tara innocent of an accessory to murder charge, but ultimately fails when Tara is arrested at the end of the episode. Season Six Lee Toric has Otto punished by daily beatings and rapings by prison inmates. Toric arranges a meeting between Clay and Otto to show him his future unless he makes a deal. Clay goes over and hugs him and slips him a shiv saying "No more brother". Toric returns to ask Otto to write an incriminating statement. Otto's statement insults Pamela Toric and in a fit of rage, Toric begins choking Otto, who stabs Toric repeatedly. Toric falls to the floor and Otto follows him. The guards burst into the room as Otto slices Toric's throat and the guards shoot Otto repeatedly, killing him. Personality Otto was loyal to his club, no matter how much he had to suffer and protected SAMCRO until the end. He was quite an intelligent man, often reading books in prison. His one weakness however was his wife Luann who he asked the club to look after as his only favor. After she was killed he later ratted on the club for failing to look after her but later regretted turning and sought to make it right. He had also great pain tolerance, biting off his own tongue in order to show that he is still loyal to SAMCRO. Murders Committed *Squirrel - Stabbed in the neck. ("Na Trioblóidí") *Ivo Alexei - Stabbed in the head. ("Out") *Pamela Toric - Stabbed in the throat. ("Crucifixed") *Lee Toric - Throat slashed. ("Wolfsangel") Appearances Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:SAMCRO Members Category:Sons of Anarchy Members